Thoughts in the wind
by DaydreamerII
Summary: My Drunk Diana story
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts in the wind

BM/WW

Remember I don't own anything but my stories and please read and review.

Chapter one

Batman walked into the meeting room. He eyes glanced around the room. He noticed that Diana's chair was empty. He shrugged it off thinking that she will show up soon. He sat down in his seat and gave the glare just so people would leave him be. Clark got up and started the meeting, still no Diana. The meeting was over an hour long and Diana did not show up. Everyone left the room but Batman just stayed there.

'Something troubling you friend'

"Is it that noticeable J'onn?"

"Your thoughts are not hard to read Batman"

"then can you tell me where is she, if she is ok?"

"To be honest, I am not sure she would want me to tell you since you two broke up."

"J'onn I need to know now, I still love err I just need to know."

"She is at a bar, Batman, something is wrong, she is blocking her thoughts now."

"I am going to go get her and take her home."

"oh Batman, she isn't dressed as Wonder Woman."

"Thanks J'onn, oh and don't tell them."

Batman transported down to the cave and decided to fly his javelin to New York.

He arrived and found her apartment. He went into her apartment through her open window and searched it for any clues. He looked at her appointment schedule and saw that she had a date with Nemesis that night.

"If he hurt her, I will kill him." Batman got out of the apartment fast and headed towards the restaurant but saw a bar on the way. He decided to go check it out, as Bruce Wayne just in case. He went in and spotted her right away. She had about 8 men surrounding her. He went up to her, grabbed her hand and jerked her to the dance floor.

She looked up and was shocked to see him.

"Bruce what are you hic doing here hic.?"

"Diana"

"Go away Bruce, hic, I want to be alone."

"No"

"I mean it Bruce, hic , I don't deserve… hic"

"You don't deserve what, Diana?"

Before she could answer, Bruce noticed that that crowd of men that was surrounding her earlier is starting to crowd around them. He hit her two nerves and knocked her out.

"She has fainted, I'm going to take her to the hospital." Bruce yelled as he lifted her in his arms and took her quickly out of the bar.

He called the javelin to him and loaded Diana into the seat. He put it on autopilot just so he can take care of her. He decided to let her sleep while he took them to a place where no one can find them.

She awoke with a start. She looked around and found Bruce beside her in the pilots seat.

Bruce looked at her with softness in his eyes and with his baritone voice said, "Now Diana would you tell me why you were drunk?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts in the wind

Chapter 2

Please remember I don't own anything but my stories and please read and review. Your review really means a lot to me and thank you.

* * *

"Now Diana, tell me why you were drunk?"

Diana groaned. She reached up and rubbed her head.

"Bruce, I can't…"

"Here, drink this now !" He handed her a cup of coffee. She took it and sipped it down slowly.

"Diana, its not like you to get drunk, in fact I have never seen you like this, what is the story?"

Tears started down her cheeks. Bruce wiped her tears away gently, took her hand in his and listened.

"It is Nemesis."

Bruce's grip tightened on her hand.

"He… he…did something that I didn't know how to respond to."

Bruce gave her a glare, waiting patiently as she dragged this out.

"He proposed to me."

Bruce dropped her hand and stood up and turned away from her.

"Why would you get drunk over that? Isn't that good news?"

Diana looked at him with a sadness in her eyes.

"I guess it should be , but I am not in love with him."

"He will make you happy." Bruce's heart felt tightened at those words.

"I cant marry anyone unless I love them, Bruce you know who my heart craves for."

"Love isn't important Diana."

Diana reached over and took his hand into hers. "Isn't it Bruce?"

"Bruce, tell me why you said you were making sure I was ok out on that rooftop?"

'

He turned around, gently touched her face but didn't answer.

She looked up into his eyes and asked again. "Bruce, why did you want to make me safe, to protect me, after all I did, you still were there for me, why?"

All the walls he had put up, crumbled after he looked into her eyes. "It doesn't matter."

She got real close to him and whispered "It does matter, please tell me."

In his deep baritone voice, he whispered back, "I love you Diana."

He pulled her as close as she could get and kissed her.

"Don't say yes to him, please."

"Never, the only one I want to say yes to, is you."

"Wait, your not just saying all this because your still drunk are you?"

"No Bruce, I am sane again, no worries on that,"

Bruce tightened his grip on her. "So where do we go from here?"

Diana pulled him to her and whispered, " I got an idea."

They started to kiss when the javelin let them know they arrived at their destination.

"Why don't you come help me get to my apartment?"

"Diana, I thought you said you weren't drunk."

"Im not, Bruce." She grinned mischievously.

"oh, OH." Bruce swept her off her feet and started to carry her off the javelin to her apartment.

While holding her, he took her key and opened the door.

"Diana, I wondered when you would get home."

Tom greeted her at the door, his eyes wide at the scene before him.

Bruce sets down Diana.

"Tom, what are you doing here? How did you even get in?"

"I had your key copied and let myself in." He turns to Bruce. "Who are you?"

Bruce stretched out his hand. "I don't believe we met, I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne, huh, I heard of you. The infamous playboy, what are you doing with Diana?"

He rejected Bruce's hand.

"I don't find that to be any business of yours."

"She is my fiancée, so it is my damn business."

"Now wait a minute, Tom, I never agreed to be your fiancée."

Tom grabbed Diana's wrist and jerked her hard to him.

"I asked you last night, I assumed you wanted me and would agree to it."

Bruce pipes in. "Well when you assume, your are making a …"

Tom squeezed Diana's wrist.

"Tom , let go"

He squeezed her wrist tighter.

She winced out of the sharp pain.

Bruce had enough. He punched Tom. "She said to let go."

Tom started to punch back.

"She is mine, Wayne."

"You don't ever have the right to hurt her."

Another blow here.

"I can do anything I want to her."

Bruce got mad.

Diana stepped in, right as Tom threw a punch at Bruce , punching her instead.

She fell into Bruce's arms. "You hit MY woman, Tom."

"Your woman? Are you out of your mind Wayne?"

"Diana and I just declared our feelings for each other."

Tom looked at Diana with disgust.

"You little slut, I wasted my time with you."

"That's it, I don't normally lose my temper, but I have had enough of you."

Bruce punched him hard and then threw him out of Diana's apartment.

"Don't you ever come near Diana again , Nemesis."

Bruce closed the door and looked at Diana, realizing what he just did. He was waiting to be yelled at but instead she was smiling.

"What?"

"You love me."

"I do Diana, and I am sorry for that fight."

"Bruce you just showed me that you love me, I am not mad just in the mood to show you how much I Love you."

Bruce started to smile when he felt her pull her into her room and then closed the door.

Stay tuned for next chapter

Please read and review, it's the only way I know you liked the story.


End file.
